


RWBY: Superheroes

by Mariessa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Seduction, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, Good versus Evil, Government Conspiracy, Gun Violence, Heroes & Heroines, High School, Human Experimentation, Late Night Writing, Light hearted at first then becomes dark as it goes on, Mad Scientists, Multi, Mutant Powers, No Sex, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Plotty, Power Imbalance, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Teen Romance, literaly a slice of life then shit gets to real, no update schedule, their is some fallen petals and iceberg but its only in small bits and is not endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: (Temporary Title)~•~(First Chapter is Author's Note)In the city of Remnant, crimes are conducted behind closed doors and the public is oblivious to their surroundings. Ruby Rose was once like this until she found herself face to face to something - or someone - out of a comic book. Determined to find the mysterious evil doer and prove she isn't making the entire encounter up, she ends up getting herself and a few friends embroiled in a deadly plot.Features: A ragtag group of teenagers investigating a mysterious thief, out of control superpowers, people with animal appendages/powers, gay panic, actual cold blooded murder and kickass spandex.





	RWBY: Superheroes

**In General**

_Hello RWBY fndm!_

_This is my newest fanfiction project that will hopefully get farther than Crimson Petals has so far. It is a simple superhero alternative universe fic where certain characters are heroes while others are villains!_

_I thought this up a month ago and now I'm finally going to upload it for all to see by next week. Each character had to be fixed to fit the semi realistic setting I'm going for so sorry for any misconceptions or confusion._

**Character Design Changes: Races**

_Since all races in rwby are fictional I tried to make every race in this fanfic as close as possible to their real life counterparts._

_Please don't think a character that is a certain race is me being prejudiced at one or showing some sort of favoritism at the other. That character's actions are their own not their races!!_

**Character Design Changes: Hair Color**

_Thankfully only Wiess, Neptune and Ozpin have this problem. Others like Prryha or Nora have been labeled as gingers or have dyed their hair while others life Blake are given the real world equivalent of dark brown._

**Character Design Changes: Names**

_Some names are okay while others are really freaking impossible to make realistic. Names like Neptune and Neon Katt and Cinder will not stay the same. Trust me about that._

**Setting: Beacon to Beacon City**

** Setting: Atlas to Atlas City **

** Setting: Menagerie to Menagerie Apartments **

 


End file.
